Residents of Black Lily Ranch
The Residents of Black Lily Ranch are a group of Pan Faun, Satyr and Minotaur girls who have gained work as farmhands at the Black Lily Ranch as part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill via Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory. Residents Pan Fauns ;Freesia : Height: 163 cm B88 W56 H86 F cup Bad at waking up; she doesn't even prepare properly in the morning. Her hairstyle is actually bedhead. ;Sappho : Height: 165 cm B91 W59 H88 G cup Gets her hair straightened once a month. ;Charolai : Height: 160 cm B85 W54 H83 E cup She actually has more interest in crop tending than husbandry, and wants to become a farmer. ;Chevio : Height: 157 cm B88 W69 H85 F cup Spends about 11 hours a day asleep, occasionally while on her feet. ;Karak : Height: 155 cm B84 W56 H84 E cup Enjoys farming-related engineering, and is currently developing new machinery in her spare time. ;Texl : Height: 162 cm B89 W56 H87 F cup A member of a TRPG group. She's new, and not used to roleplaying just yet. ;Corriedal : Height: 148 cm B80 W51 H84 D cup The youngest one on the ranch. Everyone treats her like their younger sister. ;Rom : Height: 168 cm B93 W61 H90 G cup Thin, but with a bottomless appetite. Eats more than most of the minotaurs. Likes potato salad. ;Drys : Height: 159 cm B88 W60 H86 F cup Skilled at knitting, though lately she's trying her hand at wool-felt dollmaking. ;Cacasia : Height: 155 cm B89 W59 H91 G cup A cinephile, but there are no movie theaters nearby the ranch. Her favorite movie is Silence of the Lambs. Satyrs ;Saane : Height: 168 cm B94 W59 H85 H cup Has easily the highest libido of anyone on the farm. Bisexual, but if pressed, she prefers men. ;Cashmere : Height: 173 cm B91 W56 H87 G cup Has beautiful platinum blonde hair and wool. She says that the secret to beautiful hair is lots of sexual activity. ;Tokara : Height: 163 cm B88 W58 H88 F cup Renowned for her stamina in the fields and in bed. Prefers to go multiple times than to focus on technique. ;Toggen : Height: 171 cm B93 W56 H86 H cup Skilled at finding the trick to anything; she prefers technique over repetition. ;Shiba : Height: 166 cm B86 W56 H87 E cup Reserved and mature, but since she's a satyr, she naturally has a high libido. ;Nubi : Height: 169 cm B100 W 60 H92 I cup Has the biggest chest among the satyrs. Seen as a rival by Cream. ;Jamuna : Height: 170 cm B95 W60 H89 H cup Another member of the TRPG group. She's a rules lawyer and often argues with the GM. ;Alba : Height: 162 cm B88 W55 H87 F cup Another member of the TRPG group. She's incredibly lucky with the dice and often breaks the story with lucky rolls. ;Ankara : Height: 169 cm B92 W59 H87 G cup Came to Japan after reading the Edo 48 Methods handbook. She reads the Kama Sutra nightly. ;Boer : Height: 172 cm B90 W58 H89 F cup She loves high places, and loves climbing up to them. High places make her hot. Minotaurs ;Mil : Height: 208 cm B134 W65 H96 N cup The gentle "older sister" of the farm who looks after everyone. Scary when angry. ;Cream : Height: 185 cm B99 W59 H88 J cup Having heard that soy milk can make one's breasts grow, she drinks a full liter daily. ;Cara : Height: 220 cm B122 W69 H98 L cup Everyone thinks she's the strong, silent type, but she's just bad at communicating. She wants to be closer with Urt. ;Chizu : Height: 217 cm B127 W67 H95 M cup A cool, straightforward woman who doesn't beat around the bush. She watches period dramas and her speech is unnecessarily formal because of it. ;Urt : Height: 202 cm B150 W64 H94 Q cup Far and away the biggest chest on the farm. She's scared of Cara due to the intense stares she's been getting from her lately. ;Cheda : Height: 205 cm B129 W62 H97 N cup Has a marked sweet tooth. She's casually planning a tour of all the sweets-making farms in Japan. ;Camembert : Height: 201 cm B105 W64 H95 K cup Has little sense of taste, and will often snack on the corn used for feed while working. ;Cotta : Height: 208 cm B113 W66 H95 K cup A member of the TRPG group. She's usually the DM, but she would rather play. ;Emmenta : Height: 207 cm B110 W65 H96 K cup An unsubtle otaku. She usually uses the TV in the common room to watch anime. ;Zola : Height: 215 cm B126 W69 H108 M cup Despite her formidable appearance, she deals very poorly with bugs. If it's more than 3cm long, she won't even get near it. ;Ruyèr : Height: 203 cm B124 W69 H100 M cup Makes homemade snacks for fun. They're very popular on the farm to have with alcohol. ;Tilto : Height: 203 cm B131 W62 H94 0 cup A closet otaku. She wants to geek out with Ementa, but she can't bring herself to make that first step. ;Raclette : Height: 212 cm B113 W68 H98 K cup A big drinker. Her favorite cocktail is a Cowboy, made with whiskey and her own milk. ;Zarella : Height: 206 cm B107 W63 H97 K cup A big fan of DIY. Don't buy it, make it, is her motto. She loves going to crafting stores. ;Goda : Height: 216 cm B123 W70 H103 M cup Another big drinker. Once she gets started she'll drink until she passes out. ;Ricotta : Height: 199 cm B109 W63 H95 K cup She spends most of her free time gaming. Her favorite games are farm simulation types. ;Pone : Height: 210 cm B115 W66 H99 L cup A big fan of hot springs. On her days off she can always be found at her favorite local onsen. ;Parmino : Height: 213 cm B120 W66 H100 L cup Another member of the TRPG group. She likes to do silly things to make her party members laugh, but as a result the story doesn't go very fast. ;Quark : Height: 200 cm B116 W64 H97 L cup Hopelessly addicted to gacha games, she can't stop spending money. Recently blew a lot of cash and ended up failing anyway. ;Reggiano : Height: 212 cm B117 W65 H 99 L cup The only one on the farm with a driver's license, she gets to play taxi for everyone else on their days off. Parmino's younger sister. Gallery PanFaun1.png PanFaun2.png PanFaun3.png Satyrs1.png Satyrs2.png Satyrs3.png Satyrs4.png Satyrs5.png Satyrs6.png Satyrs7.png Satyrs8.png Satyrs9.png Minotaurs_industrial_milking.jpg Minotaurs_eating.jpg Minotaurs_Wanting_to_get_milked.png Chapter566.png Merino and the farm minotaurs.jpg BlackLilyRanch1.png BlackLilyRanch6.png Chapter562.png YuriRanch.png Blck_Lilly_Ranch_worker_list.png 1529394847670.png 1529394879536.png Trivia *The pan fauns are all named after types of sheep while the satyrs are all named after types of goats. The minotaurs are all named after types of dairy products. *Despite the resident list, there are other Minotaur, Pans, and Satyresses girls seen on the ranch that are not listed. Category:Female Category:Groups Category:Monsters Category:Characters